baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus
Rufus is a 50-year-old hero of light that appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Despite being 50 years old, Rufus looks relatively small. He has light grey hair, and a grey shirt with a blue orb of light magic encased in it. He also carries a huge sword made of diamond, and dark grey pants with blue shoes. Mechanics Rufus will roam around the halls, looking for adventure and slashing his sword at any hostile character. If you run into him, he will ask if you want to go on an adventure. If you say yes, he will tell you to follow him to baldi's bus. Once you enter the bus you and the other characters will be sent to a dungeon minigame where you have to fight monsters and get to the exit. You have a set amount of time to do this before a random character finishes the quest. If you do manage to exit, you will be rewarded with a sword that can push hostile characters far away, but can break. If you meet Rufus again, you can talk to him about his hero days, and you can replay the minigame in a mode that you unlock after beating it for the first time. Quotes Nobody can stop me! - Randomly Ultimate Slash! - Attacking Ice Storm! - Attacking Why hello there, young'un, would you care to go on a little adventure with me? - Offering an adventure. Ah, have it your way. *to himself* Kids these days... - When you say no Then we shall go. - When you say yes Welcome to the dungeon. I've been here, when i was young and humble. There are no threats here. Just hack and slash the slightly harmful monsters and get to the exit. Good luck, young'uns. - Explaining the minigame And (insert character here) has made it to the exit! Great work! Too bad for you though.. - When you lose And Tag has made it to the exit! Great work! You really are a hero! - When you win Hi, would you like to talk? - Talking to him I am 50 years old as of now. I'm so old. - Asking his age When i was about 10 years old, i found a cave near my house. I didn't know how, but i heard a voice call to me to get in. Me being me, went in and explored for a while. Eventually i found an orb. *points to the orb on his chest* This orb. It started glowing, and i touched it. Suddenly, it got strapped straight onto my chest. The voice from earlier, told me that i now hold the "Orb of Light", and that i was a prophesized hero. This is kind of the reason i look so young for a 50 year old. Now i'm here, in here school, teaching kids to be heroes. What a life i've lived. - Asking his backstory. Oh, that sword? That was entirely handmade by me. My family had some diamonds, and i managed to make a sword out of it. That sword's been near and dear to me, and i'd never let ANYONE touch it. - Asking about his sword Goodbye, kid. - Stopping a conversation Trivia * Rufus's name was actually generated by a random hero name generator. * Rufus was originally made for an RPG project featuring baldi fanon characters, the project is still being worked on however. * Rufus was inspired by a character from Madou Monogatari (Story of Sorcery), whose name was Lagnus. ** Similarly, one of his attacks is Ice Storm, an attack the player can use in the series.